1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a method for allocating/arranging keys on a touch-screen of a mobile terminal, and the mobile terminal for use of the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a touch-screen is configured with a touch-panel on a general monitor screen. By touching a displayed character or a specific location on the touch-screen, a specific operation corresponding to the touch is executed with the aid of a software program.
The touch-screen can be classified into a variety of touch-screens. For example, a capacitance-type touch-screen, an infrared (IR)-type touch-screen, a resistance-type touch-screen, and an ultrasound-type touch-screen.
However, a plurality of sensing zones, allocated to menus or functions, are displayed on the touch-screen. Here, the sensing zones are areas on the touch-screen which can be recognized when touched by a user. Generally, the surface area and area allocated to the sensing zones (e.g., size of the sensing zones) are equal to each other. Moreover, a size of the sensing zone can be represented by a default size, which does not take into consideration the habitual- or usual-keypad usages of the user.
With improvements in touch-screen technology, and more specifically, with providing the touch-screen feature to a mobile terminal, if the user touches a specific menu or a function displayed on the touch-screen of the mobile terminal, the user can easily make a desired selection from a plurality of menus or functions displayed on the touch-screen of the mobile terminal. Moreover, the user can touch a specific key-button from several key-buttons displayed on the touch-screen to view the data corresponding to the touched selection.
In the conventional mobile terminal equipped with the touch-screen capability, the key-buttons displayed on the touch-screen are uniformly arranged according to a predetermined arrangement structure. As a result, the touch-screen does not consider needs or convenience of the user who desires to use the above-mentioned key-buttons.